To Be With You
by momojinxie
Summary: Anna has been a member of Homra for quite some time, and she's grown into a beautiful young women. However, when Mikoto notices this he realizes it might be better for her somewhere else, away from Homra and away from him. AU-ish and time skip. MikotoxAnna.
1. Chapter 1

Since there were no romantic Mikoto and Anna stories I decided to make one. I absolutely love them, I think their dynamic is adorable, and since I was a bit hesitant on writing this story using Anna's current age of 11, I did a time skip of five years aging her to 16, and Mikoto to 29. If you haven't I recommend reading the manga "Memory of the red" it's super adorable and Anna is a lot more expressive.

AU-ish.

Please Review

* * *

To Be With You

**Chapter One**

Mikoto laid in bed, his head resting on his arms as he stared at his ceiling. He had no idea how he ended up like this. He didn't want this responsibility, and yet suddenly he found himself responsible for so many lives. A family that he'd give his life to protect. He glanced over to the door and noticed the small girl in a white nightgown peaking over at him. Anna hadn't been living there very long, but she'd grown quite fond of Mikoto. He raised an eyebrow hearing her voice. "Hm? What is it?"

She looked down quietly, allowing her white hair shield her eyes. Her mouth open momentarily, but she couldn't make the words come out.

He sighed seeing her struggle. "Come on." he patted the bed beside him. Since there wasn't a proper place for her to sleep, she usually alternated between Kusanagi, Totsuka, and Mikoto's bed.

She hurried to his side and climbed on to the bed. She struggled with how high it was off of the ground.

He pulled her up by the top of her dress, like a cat and sat up."You sure you wanna sleep here?" Anna nodded silently. "Alright, let me close the window, you'll freeze."

She shook her head, not letting go of his arm. "Mikoto...is all...the warmth I need..."

He smiled down at her and laid back in bed. "What was wrong with Totsuka's bed?"

She blinked up at him. "It's warmer with you..." She cuddle against his side as he wrapped his arm around her tiny body. He would have never imagined having to take care of a child, or that he would be the only thing that these kids had.

_I'm not much of a king...but if I can protect these kids...then I did alright..._

-Five years later

Mikoto groaned in bed and rolled over onto his side. He reached out toward his end table and searched for his cigarettes. His fingers finally gripped around the empty, white carton. _Dammit..._He sat up and made his way across the room, to his jacket and fished out his last cigarette.

Feeling his weight move off of the bed Anna stirred in her sleep. After a few moments she found comfort in his warm, vacant spot. Anna was now 16 years old, somehow it was almost amazing to see how much she'd grown since she joined HOMRA. Mikoto's eyes narrowed as the blanket fell off of her pale shoulders just slightly. _When did she get so...grown up...? _He felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He's been with her for the past eight years, and they'd always slept together, but something felt different this time. He finally noticed that she was growing into a beautiful young woman. He walked over toward her and took in her image. She cuddled against the pillow, and took in a small breath. He raised the blanket up and covered her shoulders before walking out of the room. He made his way down the hallway where his clansmen were fast asleep. Most of them slept between the two different rooms. There wasn't much room, and personal space was non existent and yet this was the home that they chose. He peaked inside noticing Kamamoto asleep on a pillow against the wall, and Yata asleep on his stomach, hugging his skateboard. The red king walked inside the room and grabbed a blanket out of the closet and draped it on the two. Usually Totsuka checked on the clansmen in the middle of the night, he always took it upon himself to make sure they were warm enough.

He walked downstairs toward the bar and raised an eyebrow seeing that Kusanagi was still awake. "Oi Izumo, what are you doing up?" He pulled up a seat beside the bar.

The blonde bartender smirked "I could ask you the same thing. Did you have a nightmare again?" he reached in the refrigerator and handed him a cold beer.

Popping the lid off, he took a swig before placing it down. "Nah, just couldn't stay asleep..." It bothered him that the image of Anna continued to pop into his head. "How's Anna been doing in school?" Homra alternated walking her to school, and some days they'd all walk her to school together. It was a statement, and it let everyone know to leave her alone. Mikoto would rarely ask how school actually went for her.

"She's been doing great, she got perfect scores on her midterms and she's even made a few new friends." Kusanagi knew how hard it was for Anna to adjust, especially when it came down for her to leave Mikoto's side. But it slowly got easier for her to do, and she smiles even more when she return's home to him. _Distance does make the heart grow fonder..._

The red king smiled to himself, he was glad that she could make friends. People outside of their world. However, he often worried about the life she'd have as an adult if she continued to live with them."Do you ever think that this is the wrong place for her?"

Kusanagi looked up, a bit shocked at his kings words. _Do I ever think that raising a young girl in a gang surrounded by violence is the wrong place for her to be...? _He let the question roll around in his mind for a bit.

"Mikoto..." A soft sweet voice came from the staircase. Anna tilted her head and blinked, her snow white hair spilled past her shoulders. Her red eyes were wide with fear. "I woke up and you weren't there..."

Seeing the look on her innocent face broke his heart. "I'm sorry, did you have a bad dream again?" he stood up and gave her a soft look. She nodded quietly and hurried to his side, holding on to his hand. She'd matured in many ways since she's moved in with Homra, more than just physically, she's become stronger and braver but some habits never die. As she held his hand he pulled her into an embrace "It's ok...I won't leave you again." she smiled feeling her cheek against his warm chest. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Kusanagi watched as the two walked back upstairs. He smiled to himself as he finished off Mikoto's beer. "No Mikoto, this is the perfect place for Anna...This is home..." he answered the red kings question to himself. He grinned. "I wonder if Mikoto realizes that he's in love with her" he adjusted his sun glasses and turned off the lights in the bar then walked into his backroom.

Mikoto laid down in bed, and Anna took her place beside him. She rolled into a small ball, against his side. A small smile graced her soft pink lips. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. "Goodnight Anna..."

"Goodnight Mikoto..." she sang before drifting back to sleep.

A small tint of red appeared on his cheeks. She always said his name with so much love. He looked down at her, but she was already fast asleep. He found comfort in her peacefulness and drifted off to sleep as well. She was the calm in his storm.

Mikoto groaned feeling his dream wear off and the warm sunlight hit his face. Peaking up he noticed Anna opening the curtain and looking out the window. She already changed into her school uniform; a black pleated skirt, a white blouse, a blazer with the school emblem on it and black thigh highs. On school days she traded in her lolita top hat for a black and red bow, that sat on the left side of her head. She looked over toward the bed and smiled seeing that Mikoto was awake. "Morning" she smiled and hurried to his side; sitting back on the bed, on her knees.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her once again. Coming to the realization that Anna was a young woman was a bit much for him. _If I'm starting to notice how beautiful she is does that mean other guys are too? _The thought put a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't stand the idea of other guys touching her, much less doing anything sexual with her. She was his Anna. He reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against his touch.

She placed her hands on top of his and blushed softly. "Mikoto..." _He's always so warm... _She's been aware of her feelings for him for sometime now, however she knew that he only viewed her as a sister. She took her place with him in anyway that she could.

He sat up and leaned closer to her, with her eyes closed it was easier to approach her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to think about it, he was only compelled to kiss her. He never thought about the consequences of his actions before and he wasn't going to start now. He pressed his lips against hers softly.

Her eyes widened at first, but she returned the kiss softly. Her pale cheeks blushing heavily. "M-Mikoto..." she gazed at him dreamily as he pulled away from her.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her expression. He smirked to himself and laid back on the bed. "Go to school."

She gasped and leaned over him, pinning his arms down she gazed at him. She knew that the only reason she was able to hold him down was because he allowed her to. "Mikoto..." _Why...why did you kiss me?_ She wasn't bold enough to dare demand something of her king, but she needed to know. She's dreamed about that moment for so long. She knew that he was only humoring her, allowing her to actually keep his arms by his side. _I guess it really doesn't matter...as long as it was me that he kissed.._

He opened his eyes and smiled at her "Hm?" He blinked at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Forget it..." she blushed softly and let go of his arms, and sat on his abdomen. _How can he act like this was nothing? He..He kissed me! My first kiss..._. She smiled softly. _Well it is Mikoto..._Her shoulders slumped, this behavior was expected of her king. He was never one to dwell on ifs or buts he just acted on his primal instincts.

His hand gently caressed her long pale hair, allowing it to slip through his fingers. The sudden gesture caused a soft gasp to escape her lips as she blushed lightly. "Your hairs gotten long..." As the hair slipped past his finger tips his hand slightly grazed her skirt. "You're going to be late..."

She leaned forward toward his lips slowly, and hesitantly, before she could reach his lips Yata walked by the door. The young skater boarder was oblivious to the situation and continued to walk in. "Anna-chan, come on I'll walk you to school." Anna blushed opening her eyes seeing how close Mikoto was. Yata's eyes widen feeling the cold glare he was receiving from his king. "S-Sorry...should I come back later?"

Anna shook her head. "It's fine, I should leave now." she crawled off of the bed and looked back at Mikoto. "Goodbye Mikoto." she reached for her backpack and followed Yata downstairs. The red kind couldn't keep his eyes off of Yata. He watched as the skateboarder put his arm around Anna.

Although girls usually made Yata nervous, Anna didn't seem to have that effect, it could be because of the eight year age gap between them and him never viewing Anna as a woman, but even Yata would have noticed that she's not the same little girl that moved into the house. Mikoto hopped out of bed and grabbed his white t shirt and shoes before hurrying down the stairs, catching Anna and Yata before they left. Kusanagi was handing her a bento.

"I'll walk her."

Everyone in the bar looked over at the red king, which offered to walk Anna to school.

"Mikoto-san its fine, I'm heading that way anyway to grab some groceries. It's no trouble at all." Yata smiled happily.

Anna hurried to his side and took his hand. "We can go together." He smiled down at her and led them out of Homra.

As the two walked Yata rode on his skateboard beside them. "So Anna, any body messing with you at school?"

She shook her head. "No, everyone's been really nice." She knew that people were afraid of her initially, but that was expected when an entire gang dropped her off in the third grade. However, they got used to it and it was for that reason that no one ever picked on her. Although, some would comment about her white hair they never confronted her about it.

As they reached the school gates she smiled. "Thank you for walking me." she let go of Mikoto's hand and looked toward the school. Just inside the gate she met up with some classmates.

"I'll come get you when school's over." He caught the gaze of a few male students looking at Anna. It made his blood boil, thinking about how they lusted for her. His red aura began to glow in a fiery rage. The boys immediately ran inside. "Anna be careful."

She nodded "I'll be ok" she looked down nervously "Oh, I have to go shopping after school I need more clothes...I can go alone."

"I'll take you, I don't want you going alone."

She gave him a kind smile and hurried back outside of the gate. She tip toed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Bye bye" she waved at Yata and Mikoto before walking inside of the school.

Her kiss caught him off guard but he couldn't help but love it. _Why am I feeling this way...?_ He was almost 30 years old and has never been in love, this feeling was so unfamiliar it bothered him. He knew what it was like to love, but to be in love was different. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back toward Homra. Yata shrugged and continued to go back down the street to grab a few groceries.

Mikoto made his way back to Homra and laid on the couch and took a nap until it was time to pick up Anna again. He was usually so laid back, no matter what the situation. But his feelings for Anna were beginning to eat at him. He was the closest thing to a father that she had and it felt wrong to feel this way about her._ But I'm not her father...Maybe a brother...Doesn't make this any better... _He groaned and sat up. "I shouldn't feel this way..."

"Mikoto you've never cared what anyone thought before, why start now?" Kusanagi called out from behind the bar.

The red king was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, who cares if you like Anna, she's a beautiful young woman, and I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"Shut up..." Mikoto mumbled before walking out of the bar. He made his way through the city and stopped at a bench a few blocks form the school. He laid down, looking up at the snow. He remembered the first day he met Anna.

–

_Totsuka walked down the street, his hands full with groceries piled in a brown paper bag. He smiled to himself humming a happy tune. He took a short cut through and alley to meet with Mikoto, on his way through he stopped seeing a tiny shivering girl against a dumpster. He blinked curiously and knealed down beside her._

_The white haired girl flinched immediately. "Shh...it's ok. My name's Totsuka." he gently caressed her cheek. "Are you hungry?" He looked up seeing the red king walk toward him._

"_Oi Totsuka, what's taking so long?" he raised an eyebrow seeing the small girl on the ground._

"_I don't think she has a home Mikoto...We can't leave her here...it's dangerous, and she's so cute."_

_He squatted down next to her. "Do you want to come with us?" he reached his hand out toward her. The young girl blinked at him, after a moment she reached out and took his hand and nodded. "Let's go." he looked back at Totsuka; the smiling brown haired man took Anna's other hand as they made their way back to Homra. They later learned that she was his high school teacher's niece that ran away. But she never ran from him….She always wanted to be by his side….Her King's side…_

–

He felt a hand gently knock the snow off of his cheek. "The snow's covering your red again..." Anna smiled down at him. He looked down at his chest and smirked melting the snow off of him. "Mikoto's red is the prettiest..."

He looked up into her eyes, and felt a calming sensation take over. "You needed to go shopping right?" He rubbed his face, to get rid of the groggy feeling he got from taking two long naps.

She nodded happily as he stood up and took a few steps. It was almost like clock work at how she hurried to his side and held his hand. _If I don't hold him...he might slip away...like Totsuka-san... _She felt a pang in her heart, even though it's been almost six years it felt like she lost him yesterday.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you warm enough?" with his free hand he fished for his cigarette in his jacket and lit it with his hand before placing it in his mouth.

She nodded. "Mikoto's warm..." They made their way to the subway station. She noticed just how careful Mikoto was with her. Everytime they were in the subway he held her close, to make sure she wasn't bothered by any perverts. After a few stops they got off downtown and walked through the shopping district. _He even walks on the side closest the street to make sure I don't get hurt.._. She pointed toward the store across the street and smiled. "That one" she giggled.

He liked that he warmed her, he liked that he was all the warmth that she need. He guided her across the street into the Gothic lolita store. She walked over to the store owner and greeted her before looking at some clothes on the rack.

Grabbing an outfit she looked over to her king. "I'll be right back Mikoto" she gave a kind smile before going into the dressing room.

He nodded and took a seat on the black and white decorated lace chair. He sighed, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. _What am I doing? She didn't say anything about their kiss, however she didn't seem to mind. _He was never one to think of consequences, he always lived in the moment; so that if he were to die tomorrow, he'd have no regrets.

She walked out of the dressing room wearing a bright red Lolita dress and a matching bow on the left side of her head. "What do you think Mikoto?" her pale cheeks blushed brightly.

_No regrets.._. He smiled at her, and suddenly his worries slipped away. "It's cute" he made his way over toward her and leaned down and pecked her hips.

She froze feeling his lips but tip toed to kiss him back. Pulling back she smiled, subtly biting her lip. "I'm going to try on something else." She shyly hurried back inside the dressing room.

He leaned against the wall waiting fort her to come out again. They spent almost an entire hour in the store as Anna tried on various outfits. It made him happy that it could bring a smile to her face. After they left the store they went to a café and he bought Anna's favorite cake and tea. She sat looking out at the snow from the café window. "Mikoto…is this really ok? You spent so much on me…" she look down and set her spoon beside her chocolate cake.

He gently placed his hand on top of her head. "It's fine, the bar's been doing good and we can afford this once in a while."

"But my school tuition already cost so much…"

"It's covered, so don't worry about it…."

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. She never knew how Homra was able to send her to such an expensive private school. The bar was doing well but she knew that their profit wouldn't cover it, but Mikoto always told her it wasn't important where the money was coming from. "Ok" she looked over at him and studied him, he always looked so distant, and even though he was with her she could still feel that he was elsewhere. "Mikoto…" she whispered his name to herself.

Hearing his name being called so beautifully, he looked down at her as she pulled him close for a kiss. Her fingers laced themselves in his fiery red hair as her lips pressed against his. Her tongue gently pushed against his, begging to be allowed in. He smirked, letting her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue hesitantly lashed out against his, causing a sweet moan from her lips. After a few moments she puled away for a breath. She panted heavily as she peaked up at him between her white bangs. He gently caressed her lower lip with his thumb.

She blushed heavily and looked away shyly, finishing her cake. As far as she was concerned this was her face date with Mikoto. _This really is a date...we went shopping...and had lunch..._Even if he didn't view it as a date, it didn't really matter. She was there with her King.

Once they finished they returned to Homra, only to find Munakata and Seri standing outside. It seemed like they were visiting for personal reasons, being that they were both out of uniform. "Munakata" he greeted the Blue king. Anna held on to her king's hand and to her shopping bags in the other. _Now, what the hell does he want...?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thank you for reading it, originally this was supposed to be a one shot but it just got way too long so I'll use this opportunity to develop the storyline more. Please review, it means the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and supporting my writing. I'm really glad so many of you like my first chapter and will continue to support me on this journey. I'll do my best to update every week or every two weeks (depending on my homework load and cosplay progress)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Mikoto gripped Anna's hand tighter, he dislike anytime the Blue King visited. Although, Munakata and he had a very complicated friendship he didn't want him around Anna. He knew that he would always try to take Anna away. Seri smiled happily "Ne~ Anna-chan, let's go inside, It looks like you and Mikoto-san went shopping. Do you wanna show me what you guys bought?"

Anna looked up at her King, as he nodded and let go of her hand. She hesitantly walked inside of the bar with Seri, looking back at him worried. _Last time Mikoto-san spoke with Munakata-san they made me start going to school...I like school...but it's almost not worth being apart form Mikoto-san for_ _so long... _Although she had her complaints she wasn't going to bring trouble to Mikoto, he did too much for her. From the window of the bar, she watched as the King's walked away from Homra. Kusanagi worked on Seri's red bean paste drink.

Mikoto grabbed a cigarette and offered one to the Blue King. Munakata smirked and accepted it, before he could find his lighter; the Red King flicked a flame on to it. "What do you want? We've stayed out of Scepter4's way these past few months"

"It's about the girl." he slowly blew smoke from his mouth after taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"Anna…what about here?" his eyes narrowed as he shoved his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Because my organization pays for her tuition I get updates on her grades. She's doing really well, she's actually a brilliant girl and how she manages that in a household with you savages I have idea…" he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope with Anna's name on it.

"What's this?" he examined the white envelope, before looking back to Munakata.

"An acceptance letter, Anna will be in her senior year of high school next year and then she can go to college. This program only accepts the best students around the world and there are only 50 slots for Japan. Most students have to apply but Anna was requested for the program."

"So, what's the problem?" _I'm sure Anna would love that, we can't exactly afford to send her to college if Scepter 4 stops paying for her._

"It's a study abroad program. She'll have to finish her senior year in England and then she can attend Cambridge University."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the thought of his Anna leaving him, going overseas for at least five years. Knowing full well that she might not return to him. "No….she can't go." He clenched his fists, his red aura becoming visible.

Munakata glared at him. "Suoh! Don't just say nonsense. Think about it! What type of life are you preparing her for?! Is this the life that you'd wish on someone you love so much?" he looked down. It was obvious how much Mikoto cared for that young girl. "You took the path you were destined for…What about her? Do you think she wants a life of regret? Wondering what would have happened if she took the opportunity to leave… Do you think that girl's destiny is to remain inside of a run down bar with a bunch of low lives until she dies? Our clansmen are bound to us…they'll never leave…not unless you as a King wish for them to…"

He flinched and glared at him. "You want me to make her leave…?" _What if she really wants to leave...She could have a life of her own..._He never thought much of it, his clansmen were free to come and go as they pleased. Saru made the choice to leave he was sure that Anna could do it if she wanted to. Thinking harder on it he realized that Saru never felt like he belonged there. Saru was never bound to him.

"If you care about her, you should want a future for her…" he took a final drag before putting out his cigarette. "Did you know she wants to be an English teacher…like her Aunt…She wants to help people." He scoffed. "What kind of life is this for a teacher..."

He looked down. He never knew what Anna wanted in her life, or that she had aspirations to be a teacher. He remembered how her Aunt was the only teacher in his school that didn't write him off as a delinquent. She was the reason he managed to graduate. "I'll talk to her…." He knew he had to let Anna go. He turned on his heel and walked back toward HOMRA. He tossed his cigarette outside the bar and sighed going in. Anna was sitting by the bar with Seri as she showed her the new bows and purses that he had bought her earlier.

Hearing the door open she perked up "Mikoto" she smiled and hurried to his side, she looked up at him brightly.

His eyes never left Anna "Seri, you should leave..."

The blue clansmen stood up and nodded. She turned toward Kusanagi and gave him a half smile. "Thank you for the drink" she walked toward the door and looked at Anna. "And thank you for showing me your pretty new bows. Maybe next time we can go shopping together." she looked down before walking out. _I know you hate Munakata for this...but one day...you'll forgive him. _

"Mikoto...what's wrong...?" the small white haired girl tugged on his hand. He led her upstairs toward his room, he didn't have to tug her arm; she'd follow him regardless. She'd follow him to the ends of the Earth. Once they were in his room he closed the door. She set her shopping bags beside the closet "Mikoto?" she blinked up at him.

He looked down, his back facing her and his hand in his pockets. "Anna, what do you wanna do when you get older?"

"Hmmm? I really like books. I hope I can be a teacher, like my Aunt." _Why won't he look at me...Mikoto...look at me...please..._

"Would you like to go to England?"

Her red eyes widened "Really? That'd be amazing. They have so many literary classics, I read books about England, it looks really beautiful." She couldn't hide her excitement, and joy.

He felt his heart sink. _This is her dream...who am I to stand in the way...?_ He clenched his fist remembering Munakata's words_"they'll never leave…not unless you as a king wish for them to…" But I don't want her to go..._

She walked closer to him hesitantly, closely studying her King. She gently took his hand into hers and tugged him down toward her. She pressed her lips against his, tip topping to deepen the kiss. He leaned down, holding her petite body close to his.

She slowly sat down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She whimpered against his lips as he towered over her, gazing into her deep red eyes. "Anna..." he whispered her name in a low, lustful tone. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse. _I need to stop...I have to stop..._

She blushed heavily and ran her fingers through his hair. He nibbled and kissed at her neck, trailing lower. "Mikoto..." she moaned as her head fell back into the pillows, allowing him further access to her soft skin. This was the moment that she's so desperately waited for. The moment that he saw her as a woman. She frowned as he stopped kissing her neck. "Mikoto?" She gazed down at him. "Is something wrong...?"

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair frustrated._ I almost couldn't stop..._ He kissed halfway down her chest before he was finally able to stop. He looked over at her. A beautiful, breathless Anna, hidden behind the messy tresses of her white hair. Lips parted, eyes bewildered, with flushed cheeks. The site left Mikoto speechless. He fought hard to find his words. His eyes darted down to the white lace trim of her bra. Most of her was still covered by her slightly undone blouse, but it was too much for him to take. _If I don't stop now...I'll never be able to say goodbye..._ The last thing he wanted was to go this far with her and then demand that she leaves.

It broke her heart as he pulled away, or how he couldn't look into her eyes. "Mikot-" she gasped as he tossed his jacket on top of her. As she removed the jacket, he was almost out the door. "Mikoto!" She hurried out of bed and grabbed on to his thin white shirt. "I'm sorry...did I do something wrong...please tell me..." she shook her head as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I-I've never..." she looked down embarrassed. _I don't know how to do this..._

He froze in his tracks feeling Anna grab his shirt. He could feel her trembling against him "Anna...it's not that..." A small part of him was relieved that she was still innocent, she hadn't kissed or touched a man the way she touched him.

"Then tell me Mikoto..." _Please...please tell me..._.He reached into his pocket and handed her the crumpled envelope addressed to her. She opened it slowly and skimmed it. "England..." she whispered. _Is this why he mentioned it...?_

He nodded "You're going..." He couldn't bare looking at her. _You have to..._

"I don't want to go to England...not without you..." she shook her head and threw the letter to the ground. "I'm not leaving you!" she grabbed his hand. _Mikoto...please..._

He couldn't look at her. "The program is expecting your answer soon, you'll be done with school in a few months...then you'll be in England." he smirked and ran his hand through his hair "It's a good thing Kusanagi taught you English."

"Is it...is it that you don't want me here...? Do you not want me by your side any more...?" she whispered.

"No..." he closed his eyes pained. For the first time he had to make the hardest decision. He was always a safe haven for anyone that was lost. He offered them somewhere to call home and protected them, but this time he had to let go. He had to hurt her so that she'd go. _Oh Anna...I want you by my side...More than you'll know...but I want a better future for you more...and you won't get what you deserve by being by my side..._ He remembered Totsuka's loyalty. Totsuka wanted to see the world, but chose to remain with him and in the end he was killed. Mikoto was still haunted by this thought. "No Anna...I don't want you by my side..." he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once he closed it he smiled sadly and leaned against the door. _Anna forgive me...It's better this way..._

She stood in the middle of the room stunned. Her red eyes widened in sadness. _I don't wanna go...not without him...but...he doesn't want me by his side anymore..._She fell to her knees as her eyes widened. She didn't want to be a burden to him, and she would never disobey her king. She clenched her tiny hands as tears streamed down her cheek. "I have no choice..." she whispered to herself. "I have to go..." _I have to go for Mikoto..._

Mikoto left for a few hours to clear his head, he could hear Anna's cries throughout Homra and it only broke his heart more. Anna packed up her things in a bag and made her way to Totsuka's room. It was downstairs behind the bar, just across from Kusanagi's room. It's been vacant for the past few years even though Homra was more than crowded. The room was turned into a memorial for him, it was a safe place to go where they could feel closer to him. She smiled entering his room. Her fingers grazed over his bed spread as she smiled, the room still smelled like him. He had the smallest room of Homra but he was more than happy with it. She looked at his guitar in the corner and smiled remembering the song he used to sing. "Totsuka...what do I do...?" she fished a photo out of her bag and held the photo of them to her chest. Totsuka, Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Anna all together smiling. "Goodbye Totsuka..." she looked back at the room before walking out. She grabbed her coat and looked at the empty bar. Kusanagi was in his room on the phone and the rest of the guys were in the city dealing with a rival gang issue. "Goodbye Homra..." she walked out into the snow.

A few hours had passed and Mikoto finally returned home. Homra was celebrating their win against the gang that jumped Eric a few days earlier. The King pulled up a bar stool and sighed rubbing his temples. Kusanagi smiled "What's wrong King? Tough night?" he grabbed him a cold beer and handed it to him.

He looked down "Anna got accepted in a program in England...It means she's leaving in a few months and she'll be there for a few years..." he took chugged the beer and wiped his mouth. "I need something stronger..."

Kusanagi frowned and looked at him, he began to pour him a whiskey. "So what's the problem. Anna would never leave you." Seeing his King cut his eyes at him he sighed. "Mikoto...you're making her leave, aren't you?"

"It's better for her...It's better for everyone."

He began to wipe his bar top. "Mikoto...just because you don't want to deal with your feelings does not mean it's better if you push Anna away...Is it really better for her? The poor girl is probably heartbroken, she hasn't come out in her room in hours. She wouldn't even eat dinner..."

"That's not like her...is she asleep?" Even if Anna was upset she'd always come out of her room to eat with Kusanagi. Totsuka always liked when they ate together.

Yata grabbed a soda from behind the bar. "Anna's not asleep, she's not even here."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"I saw her walking through the city earlier, she had a back pack I thought maybe she was going to the library to study."

Kusanagi grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

–

Across town Anna looked at the large gated mansion. She'd only passed it a few times when she'd run errands with Yata. It was grand and very beautiful, it even looked more majestic in the snow. Hearing a soft tune ring from her pocket she looked and saw Kusanagi's face on her display screen. She closed her eyes and hit decline._ Forgive me Kusanagi..._ She pressed the intercom button.

"State your name and business." a male voice over the intercom spoke.

"Anna Kushina of Homra. I have business with Reisi Munakata." After a few moments of silence the gates slowly opened. Anna walked up the long pathway toward the mansion. Once she made it up the steps she knocked on the large door.

Munakata smiled "What brings you here Miss. Kushina?" he gestured for her to take a seat on the couch and offered her tea and cookies on the table.

"Please call me Anna" she took a hold of the warm cup. The cup felt good in her hands. _I wonder if Mikoto has even noticed that I'm gone...I guess it doesn't matter...not when he wants me gone.._. "When Mikoto went to talk to you he returned with an acceptance letter for me to an abroad program why is that?"

He took a sip of his tea and raised an eyebrow. "Mikoto didn't tell you did he? My organization pays for your tuition"

"Why...why do you want to help me?"

"Because you're the only member of Homra that didn't seem hopeless. You're young, driven, and obedient. I wanted to make sure that you got an education and have options for your future. If not, then you would remain at Homra going no where in life." he took another sip of his tea. "I wanted you to attend a good school, however most of Homra is unemployed and the bar could not cover your tuition so my company stepped in."

"Why do you care what I do with my life?"

"You have potential." It was such a simple statement, but it was clean and precise. She's never heard anyone tell her that she had potential. She had support from Homra but Mikoto ordered her to leave telling her it was better for her, but Munakata saying that she had potential was more supportive. He looked at her bag beside her. "Anna do you need somewhere to stay?"

She nodded quietly and set down her tea. "Yes, please..."

He gave her a smile and put down his cup, he then lead her toward the stairs. "The kitchen and dinning room is down that hallway" he gestured toward the hall. "Breakfast is served promptly at 7am, Lunch at 12pm, and Dinner at 7pm. However, it is an open kitchen and you are free to eat or cook what you want, whenever it is most convenient." He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, the mansion was covered in paintings of each member. "And no matter what you do not go into the basement."

_They all look so prestigious..._She followed behind him quietly. Her eyes moved to the priceless vases and small details down the hall. _No wonder they could afford to send me to a good school._ She thought about why he was so against her going to the basement but remembered that they had a prison built into the mansion. _That must have been where they held Mikoto when they arrested him..._

"There is a recreational room behind those double doors and the spa is downstairs on the first floor."

"You really take care of your clansmen"

"I do my best" he adjusted his glasses and stopped at a door. His tone proud. He open a door on the right and smiled. "Here we are."

Anna gasped at how beautiful the room was as she followed him inside. It was very open, and had large windows that displayed the garden in the backyard. The chandeliers and gold detailing caused the room to look more elegant. It had a queen size canopy bed in the center of the room, and looked as if it came out of one of her Gothic Lolita magazines. "This is for me?"

He nodded "Until you go to England, I hope it'll do" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's more than enough. Thank you Munakata-san" the glossy black grand piano caught her eye. "May I?"

"Of course, please feel free to, there aren't too many people on this part of the hallway so I don't think it'll bother anyone. Goodnight Anna, kitchen is open all night if you get thirsty or hungry and there is a bathroom across the hall."

She smiled and bowed "Goodnight." Once he left she sighed looking at the overwhelmingly large room. _All of Homra could live here comfortably...It seems like such a waste..._ She began to unpack her bag placing photos of Homra on the desk and her clothes in the wardrobe. She grabbed a robe and walked to the bathroom across the hallway to take a bath. She set the warmth soak around her and relaxed, her hair was pinned up as she leaned her head against the tub. _I wonder what they're doing back home...?_

Yata returned to Homra alongside Kamamoto, and Fujishima. The young skateboarder panting "Mikoto-san we can't find her. She wasn't at the library, the arcade, the cafe, or the Lolita clothing store."

Kusanagi sighed "She's not at any of her friends house, I called the students in the registry and nothing so far."

Mikoto sat on the sofa in the bar his eyes determined "We will find her." _Anna forgive me..._ It was easier to make the decision that he loved her and wanted her by his side, it was hard to let go and do what was best for her.

After finishing her bath Anna changed into her white nightgown and ate some noodles in the kitchen. The whole mansion seemed so empty. She knew that Scepter 4 had many members, however everyone was so spread apart, either working or relaxing. She missed the love that Homra had. Even though it was smaller and they didn't have much, that little bar was filled with so much love.

Once she finished her dinner she found herself back in her new bedroom. She crawled on to the massive bed and curled under the covers in a small ball. For the first time in what felt like forever she was cold. She shivered and clenched her eyes shut. _Mikoto's warmth...I need it...I need him..._ Her windows were shut, the fan was off, and she was under the soft blanket but nothing could replace the warmth that he'd bring to bed. Her eyes began to water as she remembered how he touched her earlier that day. His body heat against her soft skin. His heated kisses that she longed for. "Mikoto..." She turned on her side and looked at the photo of her King on her night stand, it was one of the few times that she caught him smiling for a picture. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. Anytime she couldn't sleep before Totsuka used to sing his song to her. She softly began to sing it to herself.

"At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day

That's where we met, you and I

With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing

As long as we are together on the path we walk

We have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them, and be protected

The vows we uttered as the evening sun shone redare being sucked up by moon of faded yellow

Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth,and I wish it would last forever"

Saru walked out of the bathroom and dried his hair with his towel. He tightened the drawstring on his sweatpants and stopped in his tracks hearing a familiar song accompanied by a familiar voice. He stared stunned at the door across from the bathroom. His dark blue eyes widened._ It can't be..._. He felt the tattoo on his chest throb, it would occasionally do that when he was near other clansmen. As far as he could remember that room was vacant. _I have to be imagining things... _He opened the door slowly he was surprised to see a familiar face. "Anna..." he turned on the light and walked over to her.

She sat up and the blanket fell off of her shoulder "Saru?"

His eyes narrowed seeing her bag on the ground. "You left Homra?"

She nodded "Mikoto doesn't want me anymore...Munakata-san is letting me stay here until I'm finished with school." Her eyes were red and puffy her cheeks tear stained.

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Anna what are you talking about?" One of the clearest things in his mind from being at Homra was how close Mikoto and Anna were, he was sure that nothing would change that. He noticed how she looked down and looked pained thinking about his question. "It's fine you don't have to answer." he stood up "You should get some sleep, it's late."

"It's lonely here...it doesn't feel right not having Mikoto by my side or knowing that the guys are down the hall...can you stay with me?" her voice was quiet. It was almost as if she didn't want him to hear the last part.

He looked back at her and sighed, running his hand through his blue hair "Ugh...fine" He never had a problem with Anna, she was quiet and kind and often she shared her juice with him. He crawled into the bed beside her. It was more than large enough for the both of them to sleep and never touch, but his presence alone eased her. As the night carried on Anna finally drifted to sleep. Her phone on the end table began to ring. He groggily reached over and saw Yata's face, he rolled his eyes._ I don't feel like dealing with this now. _He answered the phone and held it to his ear.

"Anna! Anna where are you? Anna please everyone is worried sick please com home." his voice was urgent and panicked "Anna are you safe?"

He was surprised at how concerned he sounded, but that was typical for Yata. He had such a big heart. "She's safe, and she's sleeping."

"S-Saru? Is that you?! You bastard what did you do to Anna?"

"Be quiet. She came here Misaki. Don't call so late. I'll tell her to call you in the morning."

"I want to talk to her. Saru you monkey bastard give her the ph-"

Saru put the phone on silent and placed it back on the table. He glanced over at Anna and saw her stir in her sleep. "Mikoto...please...don't go..." she whispered in her sleep. He gently stroked her hair until she relaxed again. She smiled in her sleep and hugged her pillow tighter. "Mikoto...I love you..." she whispered. Soon he drifted off to sleep as well.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading and continuing to support me. I'm sorry for the super late update it was just taking a while because I was out of town for a bit. Please review.


End file.
